Big G saga
by Auld-Dog
Summary: Alternate Universe with homages to races and champions and monsters- clash in a free for all. Controlled by an unknown alien force, Godzilla and other Kaiju monsters battle various beings and factions across many worlds in search of unlocking the powers of a lost god. A Saiyan hero comes out of the chaos.
1. Prologue

Big G Saga

Godzilla cross-over with homages to Dragonball Z, Guyver and Voltron.

Prologue-

A titan walks away from a battlefield. Every step shaking the fragile land, crushing the few remaining roadways and tree's underfoot into powder, leaving behind a trail of clawed footprints, thirty feet wide. Its long muscular tail swishes back and forth, dragging along the ruined earth, sending up clouds of earth floating lazily into the air.

Its scaled dark hide was bleeding and mottled with gashes and cuts and burns.

The monster growled, satisfied that its final foe was crushed, defeated and he retained his title as the King. His battle lust was sated. The fight had been fierce, lasting over seven sunrises, battling one after another of the same kind of adversary, totalling almost a dozen. The land and erected buildings of glass and stone were shattered, flattened and obliterated for miles around by the three hundred foot giants conflict.

Blood leaked from its injuries, sparking jolts of pain with every meaningful stride; they would heal in time. The pain made it feel strong and most of all: alive. Unlike its final adversary, utterly destroyed, having ripped its many arms off, tearing its throat out with his fanged teeth before vaporising its core with a blast from his maw, the Kings destructive blue beam of fire; the Atomic Breath.

Its great dorsal fins jutted out and sparked a faint blue hue, running down the centre of back, along and to the sides of its spine, getting smaller, turning into nubs as they travelled down to the end of its tail.

Weary from battle with the abominations with their many pincer-clawed arms an incessant vomit balls of fire that clung to and burned his scaled flesh. Weary from his long travel across the lands of small things, like insects running on two legs, how they irritated him with explosions, fire and fast revving objects and relentless noise. All the King sought now was the peace of the sea air, cool water and even the annoying small, flapping, cawing white things and to return to the black, black deep of the ocean floor.

The air crackled. The King snarled, raising its reptilian head, glaring through one yellow eye, the other still closed from taking a vomit fireball into his face, he bared his teeth. The atmosphere had changed suddenly, tasting something metallic on his tongue. It felt it. Vibration waves washing across his core.

"SKREEEONKK!" the King bellowed, forgetting his weariness and injuries, adrenaline pumping through him in anticipation, daring whatever it was to come face him,

It did.  
With a sonic boom, that split the heavens.  
Thunder blared followed by a blinding flash. Dozens of black shapes appeared at the centre of the white glare. The King winced, closing his remaining good eye and faltered, raising its clawed hands, shielding his face. The dorsal fins along its back glowed a fierce blue in aggression, static power sparking off his back dorsal spiked fins.

Blue fire, fifty feet wide roared from his mouth, lashed out into the mass of black objects within the fading flash of light, and felt it hit home. Four explosions flared out, shrapnel spitting onto his face. Blasts of heat and red electric beams punched into his frame, he was being shot at, he roared and slashed his great tail through the air, turning his back on the force of firepower. His tail smashed something solid, sending it screaming into the ground. The punching blasts circled his body, hitting his entire frame from all sides. His dorsal fins crackled again.

Suddenly a massive weight was thrust over his entire body, he roared in anguish, forced to his knees- nothing physical touched him. The force pushing down on his entire body was immense, his dorsal plates flashed blue, he roared, his maw opening wide, and a beam of blue power surged out, ripping the ground into two halves- to no avail.

He shook, pushing up against the force with all his strength, the ground gave way beneath, sinking him down into it. He screeched in anger. The red electric bolts hammered into him from all sides. Downward he sank into the soil. His struggles were useless- unlike the cool blue of the ocean, this was earth and rock, crumbled to dust from days of battle, reduced to soft, sinking dirt that swallowed up his entire immense frame and held him in place.

Worn from battle, injuries not healed yet, strength used up he felt weak and useless against this unknown immense power.  
The King would not submit, fighting back, even when the ground sucked him in and swallowed him up, crushing over his mass. Every powerful muscle strained and fought back, to no effect but he would not give in, he raged against this oppressive force. Dirt forced his eyelids permanently closed, creeping over his snout, reaching his nostrils which closed on themselves tight; a natural reflex from swimming in the ocean deep. He didn't need to breath.

Still the force pushed him further down, impossibly far.  
It stopped. Thousands of tons of rock and earth crushing him from all sides.

Trapping the King.

'Sire, the wings graviton beams worked, we have the beast immobilised. We lost five ships however. The beast is indeed powerful,' a creature with a hard exoskeleton four fingered hand resting on a consol spoke back to a larger exoskeleton creature hanging from the ceiling in the ships command room. It clicked in reply.

A fifty man crew operated the ship which hovered eight-hundred feet above ground, spanning a hundred metres long, resembling a beige maggot, sinew parts and machinery connecting each segment, pulsing in motion. Steel wings flared out from its sides and a bubble port jutting from the front. They could visibly see the mound of soil where the beast had been forced into the ground. A fleet of ten ships hovered around the makeshift grave. The wings folded in on themselves, gently turning in to the sides of all the ships.

"Godzilla was weakened from the battle with our creations. Passing the test. And the landscape has been torn apart by the conflict. Luckily for us. Losses are expected, we have all that the information that we need and got what we came for. The sacrifices will be worth it. Proceed and inform the remaining fleet to pull the beast out from the Earths crust in the next hour- enough time let it tire itself out further and before we are interrupted by others. Then capture and subdue the beast with pressure cannons to the cranium and shackle it with Power Nodes.' the larger, exoskeleton insect like humanoid creature said. The crew did as commanded. 'Next we return back to base, process the monster and imprison him with the others.'

There came a muffled roar from below. Pebbles and loose soil crumbled and shifted.

A mile down, trapped under the Earths crust, Godzilla the King of the Monsters bellowed his frustration.


	2. Chapter 1- The Low-Class fighter, Teza

Chapter 1- The low-class fighter, Teza

The wooden round table rushed up to meet him, surrounded by four recently empty stools with deep fluff top seats, covered in blue leather. He had time to take in the details on the tables top, even at the speed he was travelling: several half finished local bottles of beer, the good stuff, a few ashtrays with still burning butts, ash powdered into the hard wood. Worst of all, the contents of another clienteles stomach; meat, and veg covered in bile and all in its putrid glory spilling over the sides, much to the clienteles friends amusement, not so much the barman.

The burly old ex-captain, Madird moved sharply towards the regurgitating youngster still bringing his guts up after downing his fifteenth pint, grabbing him tightly by the scruff of his neck like he was a kitten in his massive paws. No one messed with Madird in his bar, you can't handle your drink, he throws you out like yesterdays trash, Elite or low-class, he'd take anyone on and had the muscle and experience to back it, and the raw hard edge to deliver. Otherwise he was a jolly, jovial figure, best friend to have in the world.  
Teza really wished Madird's maids had hurried to clean the table, but they were busy trying to fight through the leering crowd of Saiyan men in various sized groups trying to grab at their rumps and bosoms, slapping at hands and belting facing while carrying mops and buckets. How he wished they had got there sooner.

He careened head first into the vomit splattered table, splitting the top in half, sending showers of splinters into the crowd. Crashing into the floor, rolling to a bumpy stop- Gah, he would feel that in the morning!

'Teza you worthless chimp, hahaha, your too much fun!' Big Nogul said, laughing hard, literally sounding like he was barking, slapping his knees with his hands before raising his overly-long arms above his head in victory, waving them back and forth, taking in the warriors baying approval all around the room. Wrapped round his waist like a belt was his simian tail, the end of it wagged up and down, 'Look at you, covered in the slop. Hahahaha. Look at this clown brothers!'

The young man, Teza sat on his rump, his unusual dark jagged ginger hair falling over his face, vomit and beer streaked through his scalp right to the tips. He blew air up from his bottom lip, a slop of orange vegetable landing in front him. He stank, his clothes were stained and covered in fresh, warm bile and now he was being insulted and laughed at by Big Nogul and all the other Saiyans. This just would not do.

Even without a scouter, Teza knew that Big Nogul was out of his league.  
But there was only so much a Saiyan warrior could take, even if he was low-class, now it was time to shut the big oaf up, or at least slap him in the chops!

A Saiyan man had his pride to think of.

He smiled to himself, watching the big oaf milking the crowd, who pointed and laughed his way, chinking their mugs together and gulping down more dark mead beer.

A fight between Saiyans was always a welcomed spectacle, the big hitter versus the walking punch bag especially. Always made for a good show, and they got front row seats. Of course in Madirds bar, there were rules, Scouters and armour was taken off at the door, drink as much beer and liquor as you could afford or handle Easy. Fights were disputed only with fists and kicks, more often than not head-butts and the odd eye gouge, but no energy blasts- too much destruction. You lose you pay the bill for any damages to the tavern, you kill the other man, you paid, your all that's left standing you paid the bill. So it was important to win a fight but not beat a man to death or so badly he becomes a mindless vegetable. Madird had a business to run at the end of the day. Fights and beer brought in the punter and the busty, chirpy maids kept them happy, just don't cross them, they could handle themselves and wouldn't hesitate to knock any Saiyan warrior through a wall with a fist in the face. And you got the bill! Easy.

There it was. His moment to strike.  
Nogul raised his arms way above his head, sleeveless coat showing his shaking large biceps, mid-drift falling just past his simian tail-belt, legs wide apart, pale blue breaches stretched against heavy thighs, his eyes were drifting over the room.

Teza shot forward, propelling his body through the air across the space of floor in an instant, Nogul's extended thick chin was pointed up the ceiling. His comrades sucking up to him, too busy laughing along with him to notice the low-class suddenly amongst them.  
His knee shot out like a dagger, Nogul's battle sense must have kicked in, Teza felt like a wall had erected itself between his knee and his target that was not there before. He pushed his body harder, punching his hip forward, raising his knee, forcing past the defensive energy wall, crunching into the bigger man's groin, feeling a solid object pop like rubber, pushing into flesh before hitting bone.

Nogul gasped in shock, squealing like a new-born hog before folding in half, hands clasping at his ruined testicle. Teza snarled as he prepared to fire in a haymaker left hook, overexcited in downing the bigger warrior.

His jaw was belted hard, white stars buzzed across his vision, the room spun at an impossible speed, air burst from his lungs as he slammed into five litre alcohol spirit bottles lined within the back of the bar twenty feet away. Exploding the contents of fluid and glass outward in a harsh spray, before crushing into a solid wall.

He slumped out of the cracked hole in the wall onto the bar's back shelf, falling to the ground, dazed and hurt, feeling like his jaw was five sizes too big and sticking out at an angle. Shaking his ginger, bile covered head, he lurched to the bar, musing that he had never been behind one, and grabbed a shot of strong whisky in a neat three inch tall glass, filling it up and gulped it down. It burned down his chest, cold then hot, he blew through his lips, twisting his head to one size and made a popping sounds with his mouth. Good stuff that liquor.

How he got into this situation was nothing new. He liked the tavern, good place to get a drink, have a talk with some flirty maids, more often than not got a cheeky wink from them, especially the one with the hour-glass figure, her rear was a peach.

But he digressed in his thoughts, seeing Nogul wincing, doubled over still, vomiting up a spray of green liquid in agony. Lovely. The maids tutted, and kept looking for Madird to come back, likely he was giving the vomiting clientele mates he made come out with him a good talking too and probably slapped a few jaws for good effect.

Noguls friends stood around the bigger man, looking useless, shoulders slumped and looking awkwardly at each other, not knowing what to do, seeing their leader seriously hurt.

So he liked the tavern, its booze, maids and the banter, but most of all he knew he'd get a scrap. Of course even without Scouters, warriors knew who was top dog and who wasn't, still it made it interesting when not so known warriors butted heads, arguing who had the biggest guns or who had the most kills to his notch. Never did fights start over anything with more substance than that, just some pointless comment that offended someone, had to be challenged, led to a fight. Easy.

With Nogul it wasn't much different. He made a bad comment, purposely in ear shot about Teza's woman, well he was her man really, she wore the trousers, battle armour and scouter in their relationship.

Of course Teza couldn't let it slide, he had to defend his woman's pride, and gave the big, fat Saiyan a four letter word tirade of abuse and told him to shut his ugly mouth.

She was an Elite, one of the best, and chose who she wanted and how. Nogul didn't agree with her principles of Saiyan woman who were fierce proud creatures. For Teza, oh how he loved that quality, especially about her, she took great care in being the best, and could back it, and no other Saiyan warrior claimed her, nor would she allow them to.

He had to thank her later when she came back from her current mission for showing him that knee strike, worked wonders tonight, he'd never brought someone down as quick as that before.

There were far stronger Saiyans than Teza, but were he lacked in brute power, height and had unusual ginger hair to boot, he made up for in sheer heart and courage. Never backing down, he had a hell of a chin on him but he just couldn't do enough damage back to win the fights early. If Teza could survive the first minute then more often his opponents would exhaust themselves trying to knock him out before he blew them over. Tough skinned indeed.

After seeing him survive a fight with another stronger Saiyan, an uglier, fatter version than Nogul, kicking the bigger mans head into the floor of Madirds tavern, Sheeba grabbed Teza rather forcefully, dragged him outside, heat in her dark eyes and took him to her cabin. That had been a great night.

And she didn't care who knew, being an Elite with a low-class was unheard of amongst the men, but for her, she made her own rules and answered to no one, and would fight anyone that challenged this and make them regret it.  
Naturally Teza felt honour bound to defend her name in her absence, and when he did, Nogul kicked him literally across the room into the table with the youngster who had just downed his fifteenth straight pint of mead vomited and was being dragged out the main doors with his mates en-tow.

Teza's head swam from the blow he received from Nogul and hitting the bar wall, trying not to slip on the sticky, wet floor and shards of broken glass. This was going to be a hefty bill.

Dazed he stood upright, placing his arms on the bar trying to steady himself, the rest of the crowded room was chanting for more. Nogul grunted for his comrades to get Teza. One of them leapt onto the bar, Teza sprang into life, punching the man behind the knee making him fall, before jumping onto the bar, belting mans head to one side with a strike from the heel of his palm. The man sagged, eyes rolling back into his head- damn, that was two down in one night, he was getting good at this.

Thank you, teacher, Sheeba!

He laughed, flinging his head back, spraying vomit flakes into the mans face, the rest of Noguls comrades ran at him. Teza grabbed the stunned warrior by his shoulders and jumped off the bar, pulling the body with him, smashing the limp body into the charging comrades, the crowd bayed in laughter, amazed at the carnage as three bodies bowled into Nogul.

Teza couldn't help himself and did a jig walk towards the bigger, hurt Saiyan, shaking his hips and clapping his hands together, Noguls eyes flashed.

Madird stalked back into the bar, and took in the scene, the smashed table, looking to the bar, seeing several of the 5-litre bottles smashed, and the hole in the wall. The maids looked at him for support and mercy trying to mop the vomit off the floor. The crowd was going wild, circling the centre of the tavern, fists pumping into the air, roaring loudly, battle lust upon them, witnessing a fight, shouting advice and criticism.

Shaking his scarred bald head, the old ex-captain stalked forward, shoving warriors out of his way and grabbing simian tails, yanking them back. One tried to argue back, he grabbed the taller warrior round the back of his head and planted his forehead between his eyes with a solid crack, breaking his nose letting the limp body fall to the ground. His equally tall friend looked to argue but his jaw clicked to one side in a blur of motion before he dropped like a brick. Madirds temper was seething, sparks of power shooting off his body.

Muscling in to the centre, he saw what was going on. Two bodies were down, unconscious, the young, small ginger haired low-class Teza toppled backwards, his ginger tail grabbed by a third Saiyan on the floor and was getting beat into a wall by Big Nogul's hefty fists.

'Closing time, boys! Drink up and get out. Now!' Madird shouted over the din in the tavern.

Silence, everyone went quiet, and quickly gulped down beers and hustled it out of the tavern like a fire-demon was whipping at their backsides. Within minutes the rowdy tavern was empty minus a couple of strays.

Nogul stopped punching the bleeding Teza into the cracked wall, breathing hard and snarling, he took a step back, shaking with anger. Teza's face was a lumpy mess, but he smiled, crookedly, then spat a wad of phlegm and blood into the bigger man's face.

Before Madird could do anything, Nogul roared, energy coursing round his body, and fired an angry red ball of power right into Teza's bloody, smiling face. Blasting the young man through the cracked wall, into a bathroom, out of the tavern. There came a boom of sound, a shockwave blasted back into the tavern, blowing those unwary enough to be caught back to cracking into the bar. Noguls comrades cried out, two of them waking in fear, the third too hurt to get up as they were propelled across the dirty, wooden flooring.

Nogul breathed hard, standing with his arms and hands outstretched, red smoke still coming off his hands.

'Well that was clever.' Madird said, giving Nogul a hard stare, 'No energy attacks in my bar. Your barred. And because you are the only one let standing, you get the bill for all the damages to my pub. About as clever as you look.'

Nogul was about to protest, his face contorting in disgust, but was silenced by a strike to his mid-section, knocking the wind out of his lungs, cheeks flared, he fell down into a deep sleep. Madird ordered his comrades to take him out of the pub, and told them to tell the arrogant Saiyan to remember the bill, he would come by tomorrow to get what he was owed, or he would break his legs.  
With that, all three sheepishly left, grunting between them, quietly as they lifted their bigger leader out of the main door.

Madird sighed, and stretched back, placing his hands on the small of his back, looking up at the stained ceiling. He hated nights like this, growling to himself as he smelled burned wood and asphalt, looking through the perfectly round edges of the hole, where the fireball had taken young Teza blazing out of the tavern. He'd have to get the toilets and multiple walls fixed pronto. Reduced to being owner of bar had its downsides, not that he didn't enjoy it but sometimes he missed the simpler things, like going to an alien world, blowing the place up, making an entire race bow down for mercy, crushing their best champion in a good fight before selling it on and making a killer profit. He used to be one of the best, before a heart condition and being nearly blind in one eye got in the way, and had to hang up his glory days. He was still powerful but if he strained his body too much, especially when he saw a full moon and turned into a Great Ape, he'd go into seizures and likely die, not a glorious way for an Elite warrior to go.

Working the tavern meant he still got some order and purpose and it was far easier work, something he could handle. He could still be the top dog and no one knew of his ailment, only of his reputation as being one of the best, despite his age at nearly sixty. Damn, he loved being a Saiyan, battling in your prime far longer than most pups could even live to. It was magic.

His mind drifted to young Teza and smiled, when he looked out of the hole, walking through the wrecked ladies toilet, passing the wrecked cubicles, water and sewage seeping about his feet, splashing with every step. The youngster was indeed clever. Big Norguls energy blast had carried through the ladies to the outer wall of the tavern, leading out into the open, into the wild. The devastation was immense, the fireballs final explosion stretching out for half a mile, reducing everything in the vicinity to black, charred ash.

He set Norgul up, using his pride and rage against him when he spat in his face, knowing how he would respond. Still took a beating and the fireball wouldn't have been pleasant, but he got away from it before it exploded. He saw a flicker of a simian tail and a small silhouette scarper out from a mound of rocks, hidden under a hill, just fifty feet from where the fireball had detonated. His woman had taught him a lot of tricks indeed.

Madird chuckled to himself, flipping his right hand into his pocket, and pulled out his scouter, attaching it to his ear, the green visor falling down over his eye, and clicked the button on the side. Teza's small power level showed up right away, running over the desolation, looking back, waving rapidly at Madird before flying into the air. The ex-captain was impressed, the young Saiyan had learned to fly too, training and sparring with an Elite like Sheeba had done him wonders, still didn't pack a punch but had talent in other areas instead.

All that effort just to avoid a hefty bill.

Madird laughed out loud and turned back into the tavern.

He loved his job.


End file.
